


In the Kitchen

by lividcolors



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, I forgot to post this, M/M, again-kind of?, destiel kinda?, so im doing so now, whooP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7357405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lividcolors/pseuds/lividcolors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has found that he gets the best reception in the kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> This is set just after 11x18. I wrote this after watching and then just never posted it. Whoops

Castiel stared at the television in front of him. It seemed almost funny to him at times, how much comfort he could get from such simple human things. As an angel, he’d always found peace in silence. He’d sit in an empty clearing for as long as he could, just sit and stare and try to somehow find his faith again. He’d sit in an empty park, any empty park, and try to feel as though what he was doing was a good thing, something his father would approve of. He’d sit until he was called back, back to war, back to the Winchesters, back to the apocalypse. 

      Now though, now he couldn’t stand the silence. Couldn’t stand how much it reminded him of what he no longer was. He used to be light, pure and blinding. He used to be noise, ear drum shattering and so incredibly beautiful if you could truly hear his voice. He could fly half way across the world and back in the blink of an eye on his wings, which had once been so magnificent and wonderful. He was a warrior, a general to an entire garrison, a soldier of God. But now he couldn’t stand silences. Where he had once fled to it in search of comfort, he could now only ever feel it pressing down on him, a cruel reminder of what he had once been and was no longer. So he’d turn on a television. He’d turn on the radio. He’d listen to anything, he didn’t care, so long as it filled the silences. 

      So it was really no surprise to him when he’d found the television in the bunker. No surprise at all, only a testament to just how far he’d fallen. He’d plugged it in in the first room he’d found. He wasn’t necessarily sure who’s room it’d been, but he thought that maybe it had been Kevin’s. When, after being turned on for only a few short minutes, the television began to play only static, he simply picked it up and moved to a new room.

      The next room he came to was Sam’s room. Here, he found that the reception was much better. The television played, and played. He sat in there for how long, he didn’t know, but he felt that he had been there quite a while when the TV began to fade into static more and more, no matter how he adjusted it. When the re-run(it only ever played re-runs) of the show he’d been watching faded to static, he’d simply sighed and picked the TV up.

      The next room he’d thought of trying was Dean’s room, but when he’d been about to enter the room, he’d found that he could not do it. It seemed so unnecessarily painful and stupid to torture himself in his own head, and so he didn’t. He simply picked his TV back up and went off in search of a different room.

     He’d eventually found himself in the kitchen. And surprisingly, this was where he found the best reception. He  watched and watched and watched and never met with any static, only ever clear voices and pictures. And so here was where he stayed.

    He tried not to think about it. About why the kitchen was where the TV worked the best, about the memories he had here, about how when he retreated into his own mind he found himself in the bunker, about Dean wanting him to exorcise Lucifer, how it was a bad idea. He tried not to think about any of it.

    And he ignored the prayers when they came. Ignored Dean telling him how much he was needed, not just by the world but by Dean himself. Ignored Dean’s cries and pleas that there was a better way, they would figure it out, they always did. Ignored Dean’s ‘  _I need you’_ s and his ‘ _please just come home’_ s. He ignored Sam’s telling him how he understood, he really did, but it was tearing his brother apart.  Ignored Sam’s telling him how he was family, how they both missed him, and to just please try to make it out.

     Over the television a new round of prayers started. “ _Cas please. I don’t know if you can hear me buddy, but we’re gonna get you back. I know that things haven’t been great lately, but listen, I swear that when we get you back, and we_ will _get you back,things will be better. We’ll figure this all out. But please Cas, you have to come home first. Because we need you._ I _nee_ -”. Cas turned up the TV.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, it is always much appreciated.


End file.
